1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traveling apparatus that attains desired traveling under an inverted pendulum control, a control method therefor, and a control program. In particular, the present invention relates to a traveling apparatus including a ground contact member that contacts a road surface, a control method therefor, and a control program.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a traveling apparatus in which, when an abnormality or the like is detected during travel in an inverted state, for example, a ground contact member is allowed to contact a road surface to stop the traveling apparatus safely, thereby preventing overturning of the traveling apparatus more safely (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2004-074814).
In general, however, there is only a short period of time between the occurrence of an abnormality or the like and the time when the ground contact member contacts the road surface. Accordingly, if the operation speed for allowing the ground contact member to move closer to the road surface is not sufficient, for example, there is a possibility that preparation for allowing the ground contact member to contact the road surface is insufficient. As a result, the effect of preventing overturning or the like may not be sufficiently obtained and the safety of the traveling apparatus may be lowered.
The present invention has been made to solve the above-mentioned problem, and therefore has a primary object to provide a traveling apparatus which is improved in safety, a control method therefor, and a control program.